


Sweet

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, i cant believe thats a tag, very very light just a tiny argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Hongbin lets out a soft sigh, hearts practically floating around his head. Sanghyuk is just so cute sometimes, he can hardly stand it. Sure, Sanghyuk can probably also dunk him into the pavement without breaking a sweat, but what man isn’t attracted to a little strength?





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> why r titles so fuckin hard

“Dude, dude, look, looklooklook, there’s an Unown! What are you doing in that raid? There’s no one else here!” Sanghyuk can’t seem to stop yelling as he smacks Hongbin’s arm. 

 

  “Ow, fuck, ow, okay, stop hitting me!” Hongbin backs out of the raid screen and zooms out to try and find the Unown, actually letting out an excited little laugh when he finds it. It takes him a few tries, but he eventually catches it, letting out a happy whoop and pumping his fist in the air. He and Sanghyuk are walking through a park in the city on a Pokémon Go friend date, which is becoming a frequent occurrence between their group and solo schedules. It’s a nice time to unwind with each other and have time to relax and not care about images or personas. Hongbin looks around as he waits for more Pokemon to pop up, admiring the park. There are a few seemingly self formed groups of kids running around on their phones or with other toys, couples walking, some families having picnics. It’s quite an idyllic scene, and one that makes Hongbin feel at ease. 

 

  Sanghyuk dashes ahead to a Pokéstop and gym that’s currently free from any other Pokémon and sets up a few of his highest ranking Pokémon, waving Hongbin over so he can place some too. Hongbin lets out a soft sigh, hearts practically floating around his head. Sanghyuk is just so  _ cute  _ sometimes, he can hardly stand it. Sure, Sanghyuk can probably also dunk him into the pavement without breaking a sweat, but what man isn’t attracted to a little strength? He shakes his thoughts off and jogs over to Sanghyuk, already pulling up the gym. He places a few of his Pokémon, finding Sanghyuk gone further down the path when he looks up moments later. 

 

  It’s a big park, and they walk deeper through it, chatting idly and catching Pokémon to their heart’s content. Hongbin notices gray clouds on the horizon, rolling in with the wind, but they seem far away. Plus, it’s summer, so it could very well just be the haze of heat dulling the sky. He hopes it’s not rain, he and Sanghyuk definitely aren’t dressed for it. They stop for kebabs and drinks at a little food cart, putting away their phones so they don’t get messy. More than once, Sanghyuk swoops in to snatch a piece of Hongbin’s lamb, even though he has two beef kebabs of his own. Hongbin grumbles, but is too endeared to stop him, and just focuses on drinking his soda. Sanghyuk ends up sharing some of his kebabs with Hongbin anyway, so it evens out. 

 

  “I think we should start heading home soon,” Hongbin says after a while, eyeing the sky a bit worriedly. Families have started to leave the park for the day, and it’s fallen a little quieter. Sanghyuk ignores him for a second, focused on catching another Pokémon. 

 

  “Nah, we’ll be fine. We’ve made it home before the rain before after waiting.”

 

  “Yeah, twice maybe in the past six years,” Hongbin grumbles, but he’s already resigned to staying. Sanghyuk looks happy and relaxed, and Hongbin’s seen that expression slip off easy enough when they get back to the dorms and are met with reminders of their chores and responsibilities. He wants his little Hyogi to stay carefree like that for a while longer. Sure, he’s a few centimeters taller than Hongbin and already 23, but Hongbin remembers that fresh faced trainee who first walked through the doors of Jellyfish Entertainment, full of teenage nervousness and determination. The vision sticks in his mind, no matter how much Sanghyuk berates him for it, saying he’s not a baby anymore. But like this, trotting down a path in the park with his eyes glued to his phone and a mirthful smile on his face, he still looks just young. 

 

  He follows Sanghyuk down the path, content to let most of the common Pokémon run off as he saves his resources for rarer ones. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he keeps glancing over to Sanghyuk and up at the sky. It feels a lot more humid than it did when they got there, so much that his shirt is sticking to his back, but he lets it go. The buses should be coming soon anyway, and then he’ll entice Sanghyuk back home with promises of ramen and a few game matches later where Hongbin will let him win. 

 

  It turns out he doesn’t have to wait to convince Sanghyuk of anything, as one minute the air is clear, and the next there’s a damn near deluge. Sanghyuk yelps and nearly drops his phone as he runs to find shelter, grabbing Hongbin’s sleeve and nearly making him trip. The rain is driving towards them, and since they’re in the middle of the park, there’s nowhere to go. 

 

  “Ahh, hyung, my phone is gonna get soaked, what do we do?” Hongbin spots a little snack shack in the middle of some trees, and pulls Sanghyuk with him to stand under the awning. They stop there, panting, looking out into the rain. 

 

  “‘We’ll make it home before the rain,’ you said. ‘We’ll be fine,’ you said,” Hongbin says, annoyed, trying in vain to shake off some of the water. Sanghyuk pouts, setting his phone on the snack shack’s bar, next to some condiment bottles. 

 

  “I thought we would make it,” he mumbles, crossing his arms and sitting on one of the barstools. Hongbin just looks at him for a moment and sighs, sitting on the other side of the bar. 

 

  “Well, we didn’t. What now?” Hongbin asks, resting his cheek on his hand. Sanghyuk doesn’t respond, turning away from Hongbin. The simple action makes Hongbin more frustrated than he has been all day, and he sighs again, harsher, his hand landing heavily on the bar and making Sanghyuk jolt in surprise. 

 

  “We could call someone to come get us,” Sanghyuk says after a little while. Hongbin looks out at the rain, giving a dry laugh. 

 

  “Yeah? Everyone has their own schedules today. Just our luck, I guess.” They both fall silent again until Sanghyuk turns back to face Hongbin. 

 

  “Why do you get so cold around me sometimes? I don’t get it. One minute we could be playing or something, and the next you shut yourself off from me. Don’t think I don’t notice.” Hongbin’s face flushes and it’s his turn to stay silent. At the lack of a response, Sanghyuk starts to grow agitated. 

 

  “See, look, you’re doing it right now. I make one little shortsighted mistake and you’re acting like I’ve wronged you and your whole family or something. Excuse my language, but what the fuck?” Hongbin still doesn’t respond, and Sanghyuk stands, walking over to him. 

 

  “Hongbin.” He turns away further. “Hongbin!”

 

  “What?” Hongbin finally snaps. “What do you want me to say, Sanghyuk?” His mouth is moving faster than his brain can catch up and shut off the flow of words before he makes a mistake. 

 

  “Do you want me to apologize for being scared? For not knowing how to act around you half the time because you’re so goddamn unaware of the effect you have on me?” Hongbin stands and Sanghyuk steps back, eyes wide. 

 

  “Of course I shut myself off around you, there’s no other way for me to —“ He flounders for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he searches for words, hands waving in the air. 

 

  “For me to stay sane! For me to continue to function like a normal fucking human being!” He lets out a short, harsh breath through his nose, brows furrowed deeply. The silence hangs tense in the air between them. It’s a long minute before Sanghyuk speaks up again. 

 

  “So are you saying —“ He bites his lip. “Is it bad? Do I annoy you or something?” Hongbin huffs in frustration and lets out a whine, stomping his foot. 

 

  “No, that’s not what I —“

 

  “Then what did you mean?” Sanghyuk asks, cutting him off. His voice is fragile, wounded, and it makes Hongbin's heart clench. He’d give anything to not hear Sanghyuk sound like that again. In lieu of trying to use words again, now that his little adrenaline rush has worn off, he steps closer to Sanghyuk, leaning in until their noses are almost brushing. Sanghyuk’s eyes are wider than Hongbin’s ever seen them, and his breaths are coming a little faster, his cheeks flushed. 

 

 “Hongbin, I —“

 

 “No, I’m —“ Neither of them are sure who initiates it. All they know is one second, Hongbin is standing there shaking from nerves, and the next his lips are on Sanghyuk’s, a little cold, a little chapped, but fitting against Sanghyuk’s lips like they’re puzzle pieces falling effortlessly into place. Sanghyuk isn’t sure how to respond for a moment — does he kiss back, does he let Hongbin take control, does he, does he, does he — until he brings his hands up to hold Hongbin by his biceps, Hongbin's own hands resting at Sanghyuk’s hips. They pull away after a little while longer, and Hongbin’s face is blotched with pink, but it’s endearing. 

 

  “That could have been handled… so much better.” Sanghyuk says, ducking the swat that comes for the side of his head. 

 

  “Hyogi, we were having a moment!” Hongbin protests, managing to hit Sanghyuk’s arm instead. Sanghyuk giggles innocently before pressing in to kiss Hongbin again, this time taking the initiative to deepen it, pinning him up against the bar. Hongbin sighs into his mouth, and Sanghyuk is more than happy to swallow it and any noises Hongbin chooses to give him. The tension from before is gone, replaced with a low warmth that shimmers over their skin like the heatwaves on asphalt. Hongbin finally manages to push Sanghyuk off once he notices that the rain’s stopped, panting a little. Not a moment later, he hears the distant rumble of a bus pulling up near the sidewalk. Shouting in surprise and desperation, he picks up his phone, grabs Sanghyuk’s hand, and they sprint out from under the snack shack awning and out to the road, making it just before the bus closes its doors. 

 

  They sit close to each other on the bus, chests heaving from the unexpected run, and fingers laced together between them. Hongbin smiles a little tiredly and leans heavily into Sanghyuk. 

 

  “Give hyungie a kiss?” He asks, pursing his lips. Sanghyuk squeezes his hand and gives him a peck on the cheek before shoving his face away. Eventually though, since it’s a long ride home, he gives in and lets Hongbin kiss him to his heart’s content. 

 

  They nearly miss their stop.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “So yeah, we stopped in this little snack shack to hide from the rain and then… you know…”
> 
>  
> 
> “Bin, what park did you guys go to?”
> 
>  
> 
> “The same one we always do. Why?”
> 
>  
> 
> “There aren’t snack places anywhere in that park that aren’t carts, that’s why.”
> 
>  
> 
> “... Huh.”


End file.
